User blog:Awesomebananas25/Thrower Double Tank Strategy
Team Composition/Strategy The main damage output of this Brawl Ball team composition is the thrower, i.e. Dynamike or Barley. Both work just as well, but function differently within the team. With Barley, the main goal should be to provide area support and chip damage to opponents allowing the tanks to easily finish them off. Barley's burn effect also receives a perk in Brawl Ball: if casted around the ball, it prevents enemies from taking possession without withstanding considerable damage. Barley's Super should be casted in front of the goal to allow the tanks to directly dribble the ball in. Dynamike plays slightly differently, but should also aim to force opponents either a) away from the ball/ballcarrier or b) into the path of teammates. Dynamike's Super should also be used to target the destroyable obstacles blocking a direct shot into the opponent's goal, i.e. crates. Because of this, Dynamike performs better on maps with more obstacles in front of the goal. Both Throwers should primarily play further back and focus on clear-style defense (kicking the ball away as far away from opponents as possible) and taking long-range shots with their Supers once the goal is cleared. The Tank's main job is to force the opponents away from the ball or maintaining possession with passes. Because of their high health, two tanks, preferably Bull and Frank, should be used. Their Supers should be used to remove possession of the ball from an opponent or deal group damage allowing the Thrower to clean up. The Tanks should focus on getting an early score after defeating the high damage output brawlers. In addition, they should be prepared to assist the Thrower in case the defensive line is breached (i.e. Leon's Super). Bull is preferred to El Primo due to his higher stopping power and damage output. Specific Plays * Bull shot protection: Bull Supers directly towards goal, followed by a shot on goal from either of the two team members. This not only destroys the obstacles in front, but also clears the way of enemies, albeit briefly, for an open shot. * Offensive shift: When the Thrower has possession and the obstacles in front of the opponent's goals are removed, the two Tanks should aim to shift the entire enemy team to one direction. They should do so by performing aggressive movement/plays often at the expense of their health (i.e. rushing an enemy Shelly or Bull) but should aim to open a vector for the Thrower to shoot, either with their Super or regularly. * Area Control: Should be played when the Thrower has their Super. After casting near the enemy goal, both Tanks rush the ball and take advantage of the weakened/stunned enemies to clear a path. The other Tank should absorb hits for the ballcarrier, allowing an easy walk-in goal. * Defensive stalling: Should be performed when one or more teammates are respawning and the ball is deep within your half. Take the ball behind your goal and dodge the enemies' attempts to reclaim it. Does not work if the enemy team has a Thrower.